Conventionally, there have been proposed a stereoscopic image generating method in which a viewpoint position of a viewpoint image which configures a stereoscopic image is automatically adjusted in correspondence with the stereoscopic display device in use, and a crosstalk at the time of observation is reduced so that a natural stereoscopic image can be displayed (PTL1).
In the stereoscopic image generating method described in PTL1, a plurality of viewpoints corresponding to a stereoscopic display device are determined from device information relating to the stereoscopic display device, and from parallax information relating to parallax of a plurality of determined viewpoints and a plurality of first viewpoint images, the aforementioned first viewpoint images are converted into a plurality of second parallax images corresponding to the aforementioned plurality of viewpoints.
Further, in order to solve the problem of being unable to provide stereoscopic vision since the parallax amount is increased if the size of the stereoscopic display device is large, or if the resolution is low, when three-dimensional video is displayed on various stereoscopic display devices, there is proposed a stereoscopic video reproducing apparatus which changes the parallax amount by displaying the stereoscopic video by reducing it when the parallax amount of the stereoscopic video in a certain stereoscopic display device is larger than the parallax amount in the stereoscopic display device optimal for the stereoscopic video (PTL2).